fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
TWD: The Walking Dora
TWD: The Walking Dora Dora stares blankly into the wall in the governor’s room. “Grrahthrarr”. She hears a crackly noise coming from the closet. She slowly moves toward the door, then opens it. She sees tons of fish tanks, each one with a half-dead zombie head inside it. It’s a secret dungeon. “Grrahthrarr”. She hears coming from the big cage-like door in the back of the room. Dora walks over to it, pulls her sword out of her backpack, and slowly opens the door. A little girl walks up to her, from inside the dark cage-like door. She has a bag on her head. “Oh my God! It’s alright amigo, it’s alright, come here.” Dora says shockingly. She pulls the bag off of the girls head, “Ahh! It’s a zombie!” Dora screams. She grabs the girl, lifts her sword into the air, and holds it there for a second, ready to stab her. “No!” someone screams. Dora turns around, whilst holding the girl. It’s the governor. “Don’t do it… please!’ the governor says nervously. Without hesitation, Dora stabs the zombie girl in the back of the head. The tip of the sword sticking out of her mouth. The girl was the governor’s daughter. “What have you done?” screamed the governor. He points the gun at Dora. The governor charges at Dora. She pulls her sword out of the girl. She swings it as his gun, knocking it, and the sword out of their hands. They start fighting. Punching and throwing each other. The governor then grabs Dora’s hair, and smashes her face into one of the zombie head tanks. Dora then grabs the shelf that the tanks are on, and holds it, until the governor pulls her head back. The whole shelf falls on top of them. Broken glass is everywhere. They continue fighting. All of a sudden, everything froze, except Dora. “I need the sword, can you spot the sword?” Dora asks. About five seconds go by. “Yes! There’s the sword!” Dora says excitingly. *clicks on sword* Everything unfreezes. Dora and the governor continue fighting. He is holding her down, but she still keeps fighting. Dora tries to reach for her sword, but it’s too far, and she can barely move. She then notices a big shard of glass from the tanks lying next to her. She quickly grabs it, and stabs the governor in his right eye. “Ahhhh!” he screams. Dora gets up, and starts to run out of the door, when all of a sudden, Andrea shows up right at the door. Andrea points her gun at Dora. “What do you think you’re doing?” asks Andrea. They stare at each other for about ten seconds, which feels like forever to them, not saying a word. Everything freezes again, except for Dora. “Where should I go next? Do you know where I should go next?” asks Dora. About five seconds go by. “Yes, the village! That’s where I should go next!” Everything unfreezes, and Dora pulls out her map. Andrea, confused, puts down her gun and continues to stare at Dora. Dora studies her map for a few seconds, then she walks out and leaves, without saying a word. Andrea then runs over to the governor, who’s lying in the corner, crying, holding his dead zombie daughter close to his chest. She stares at him for a second, not knowing what to do. Then, they hear a faint sound swiftly flowing through the air… “Doo doo doo doo doo Dora” “Doo doo doo doo doo Dora” “Dora Dora Dora the explorer” The End.